


Agape

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kind of subspace, M/M, Mostly nonsexual kink, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor helps Yuri focus on practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent, whichever is older in the reader's jurisdiction.

_Agape_ , Yuri thinks, running the word over and over in his head as he moves through his routine. Each move is flawless, but the emotion fades in and out on him, sparking frustration off his short temper. He lands his quads, but they’re technically beautiful and artistically flat. He knows he can do better, but it feels like his attention is being tugged in a thousand directions. Everything seems to distract him - the glide of Yuuri’s skates on the ice, the glare of the electric lights, the siren call of the Eros routine-

“Yurio,” Victor calls, prompting Yuri to skate off the ice. The older Russian gestures him into the changing room, so the blond takes his skates off and follows. Victor is rifling through his duffel bag when Yuri comes in, and as Yuri shuts the door behind him Victor turns, holding something out.

Yuri’s heart leaps as he sees the clear plastic in Victor’s hand, hastily putting his things aside and shoving down his pants and underwear to reveal his cock to the blue-eyed man, unable to help the way it twitches in anticipation. Victor’s hands are gentle as they slip the cock cage on, carefully restricting him. Yuri sighs in relief as the pieces slot together and the lock clicks shut on the cage, as though symbolically shutting off his distractions. His head clearer, Yuri looks at the silver lock for a moment longer before he gives the silver-haired man a chaste kiss. Victor smiles warmly at him before pulling his pants and underwear back up, nestling Yuri’s caged cock under the layers of fabric. Yuri stays braced against the other Russian, relaxing as his cock settles back into complete softness. “Thank you, Daddy,” he murmurs, grateful to the other man for simplifying things for him.

After all, Yuri doesn’t need his cock for Agape.


End file.
